Lenalee Lee
Lenalee Lee ' (リナリー・リー,Rinarī Rī) is one of the main characters of D.Gray-Man. She is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. Lenalee was the assistant Branch Chief of the European Branch. She is also the younger sister of the Black Order's Chief Officer, Komui Lee. She was previously a member of Marian Unit, but she is now a member of Nine Unit. 'Appearance Lenalee is a somewhat tall and lithe fair-skinned young woman. She has black hair (dark green in the anime)D-Gray Man manga, Volume 8,Chapter 76 and black eyes (purple in the anime). Cross Marian has noted that she has a "C" cup bra sizeD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 112. Lenalee's hair has often been described as beautiful and for most of her life she wore it long and in two high pigtails, likely because Komui was quite fond of it. After she had most of it burned off on a mission, it stayed at a short, boy-ish cut for a while, but she has been letting it grow back out to honor the wishes of Anita and her brother; after the transfer of the European Branch, she was seen wearing it chin-length, and once it became long enough to style she started to wear it at a chin-length bob. Recently, her hair has started to grow past her shoulders again and has gained a bit of body, and while she has taken to wearing it up in two clips reminiscent of her old pigtail style, she still leaves most of it down. Lenalee's uniforms are always comprised of tight, short jackets with long sleeves and either short skirts or short shorts; this is to free her legs up for her use of her Dark Boots, which require the full length of her legs for her fighting style. When her uniforms feature skirts, Lenalee wears tight short shorts underneath them. Her most recent uniform is actually a jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, and she still wears a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Until her Innocence crystallized, Lenalee tended to wear her Dark Boots, which originally took the form of thigh-high boots and later turned into high-heeled shoes, wherever she went, to the point where, when she was forced to go without them, she realized that the Innocence had always been heavy and painful on her feet. Recently, her Innocence crystallized, leaving two permanent, cross-shaped stigmata scars on the fronts of her ankles; now, her Dark Boots take the form of two blood-red rings around her ankles, and she tends to wear high stockings and heels. 'Golem' Lenalee's golem is a black one with bat-like wings. It has an hexagonal and vertical shape. The up and down faces are the smaller with the four other ones being equal. It has one big eye with only a pupil without iris. 'Personality' Lenalee is a kind, caring and friendly young woman who treasures her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Lenalee's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Lenalee can be quick to anger especially when her friends and family take what she feels to be unnecessary risks. Because of this, people tend to try to avoid upsetting her.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 30 Having suffered a traumatizing childhood, Lenalee tends to break quickly when confronted by those who were part of her dark past, and she hates some of her superiors and their ideals so fervently she once declared that she hated the Innocence and even God. It is noted by Cross Marian that she used to bottle up all her emotions inside, but is much better currently at letting them out. Lenalee is so frightened of losing those around her that she suffers recurring nightmares of the Order being destroyed and everyone around her disappearing. One of Lenalee's biggest regrets is the time she left Allen behind to save a girl when Allen told her to, and not being able to be at Allen's side when he was fighting Suman, and was "killed" by Tyki Mikk. Despite her past, Lenalee has shown that she can have the conviction to cast the things that scare her aside so she can fight to defend her family, having promised her Innocence and God that she would fight however long they asked of her as long as she could return to her brother's side (this conviction led to her Innocence crystallizing), and having even been willing to let Hevlaska implant her Innocence into her body to attempt to force a synchronization, despite having had a synchronization rate below ten percent the last time she had worn her Dark Boots and despite having known that, if she failed, she would become a Fallen One. Apart for that, Lenalee is a nice girl who easily gets along with other people. She is polite and generous, enjoying making coffee for the science division. She can have a strong character when she is offended going as far as hitting people. Lenalee has shown to be able to display resentment when Allen almost self-sacrificed and she blamed him for not considering her his friend. She shunned him until he asked for her forgiveness. 'Personal Statistics' 'References' 'Navigation' de:Linali Li fr:Lenalee Lee pl:Lenalee Lee es:Lenalee Lee ru:Линали Ли Category:Female Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Main Character Category:Equipment Type Category:Characters Category:Chinese Characters